


Let's be friends

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Kids AU, Other, cute I guess, theyre kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kids au drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Did I butcher UNIQ? I think I did orz  
> i'm sorry I'm still trying to grasp them... /.\

Sungjoo hadn't thought much about it when his parents said they were going to move. Sure he was a bit sad that he had to leave his friends, but he stopped being sad after his first day in school.   
  
He didn't know Chinese well, but he knew some things and he learned more and more things every day. His classmates were all really nice to him, they played with him and helped him with the Chinese as well. His teacher was also nice, always translating things for Sungjoo when it was a bit too hard for him.  
  
Today Sungjoo was extra excited on his way to school. He couldn't sit still in the car, he kept on bouncing in his car seat and squirming. He was just so excited he couldn't keep it in.  
  
"We're going on a field trip!" he said, looking up at his mom when they had gotten out of the car. She only smiled and ruffled his curly hair with her free hand. "I packed crackers for everyone!" he continued, bouncing as he walked towards his classroom, "and if its not enough, I'll give away my cracker."  
  
"You're a nice friend," his mom said as she opened the door. "Now do you have everything with you?"  
  
"Raincoat," Sungjoo held up a finger. "Rainboots, my hat, extra socks, crackers, juice, a banana, uh..." he trailed off, trying to remember if there was anything else.   
  
"I think you have everything," his mom ruffled his hair again. "Now remember to have fun and it's okay if you make a mistake when speaking, you can only learn Chinese by speaking it, okay?"  
  
Sungjoo nodded, opening his arms to give his mom a hug before she had to leave.  
  
"Now make lots of new friends, okay?"

 

  
  
-

 

  
They were going on a field trip with the parallel classes, meaning Sungjoo would meet new friends. He was really excited. And they would ride a bus to get to the forest where they would eat lunch!   
  
"Sungjoo?" his teacher asked when they were standing outside the bus. He stopped bouncing on his heels and looked up at his teacher. "Is it okay if you sit with someone from the B class on the bus?"  
  
"Yes," Sungjoo nodded, grinning toothily. He could share crackers with his new friend!  
  
"Alright then, you're going to sit on row fifteen then," his teacher said. "You can go inside the bus and sit down."  
  
The bus was blue, Sungjoo's favorite kind of blue and when he entered, the driver smiled and said hi to him. This day was going to rock!  
  
He looked at the row numbers. He was going to sit on row fifteen. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen and oh! Fifteen! His seatmate still hadn't showed up but Sungjoo figured out they would get here soon. He shrugged off his SpongeBob Squarepants backpack and sat down beside the window. He didn't know if his seatmate wanted to sit by the window or not. If they wanted to sit by the window then Sungjoo would move.  
  
Problem was... that he didn't know how to ask "where do you want to sit" in Chinese. Sungjoo frowned as he tried to remember what he'd learned but he didn't remember learning anything like that phrase. He knew window though.  
  
"Uh... hi?" a small voice suddenly broke Sungjoo's train of thought. He looked to the side to see a boy staring at him with wide eyes and very messy black hair. He was very cute.  
  
"Hi!" Sungjoo replied, turning a bit in his seat. "Are you going to be my seatmate?" he probably messed up somewhere but it seemed like the boy understood him because he nodded and Sungjoo beamed. "Do you want to sit here or there?" Sungjoo pointed at his own seat and then the empty seat.  
  
"Here is okay," he boy replied quietly and sat down beside Sungjoo, placing his Naruto backpack in his lap.   
  
"Hi again," Sungjoo said, still grinning widely. "I'm Sungjoo, my Chinese isn't that good but I want to be friends!"  
  
He could see a smile tug at the boy's lip and he gave a little nod. "I'm Wenhan," he said, smile stretching his lips wide. "Let's be friends."


End file.
